A New Life
by Filmstar xXx
Summary: Daryl and his ex-wife are thrown together when the world went down. All he wants to do is find his girlfriend and bring her back safe and sound. But life isn't that simple with his ex trying to win him back and his baby girl to think about. Will contain smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A new story. If anyone reads my other stories, they are on-hold for now. I was in hospital for a while and lost my mojo for them. I am concentrating on this one folr now, but I will go back to them sooner or later. Please enjoy though. **

Tammy sat opposite me laughing her head off. Oh, I guess I should explain myself. I am 16 today and am visiting my best friend Tammy in Atlantis.

We found each other when I was running away from my family. Don't get me wrong, I'm not at fault here, I hated them and they hated me. So they disowned me and sent me to a children's home from which I ran away.

Tammy and I split up after two weeks of travelling together but we bought mobiles and exchanged numbers before we parted. We have been best friends ever since.

My boyfriends' older brother who we both see as a father figure, even if he is a bit rugged, was being my chauffeur today. We were both joking around when something thumped into the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" I asked, curious as to what was outside. Tammy shook her head in confusion and went to open the door.

Then we heard a scream. I ran to the front door and found Tammy lying in a pool of blood. I fell to my knees beside her and started to sob.

I have no idea how much time had passed when I heard a groan below me. I looked down and saw Tammy looking start as me. Only, it wasn't her eyes which stared into mine.

I started to shake vigorously and she-her-it, began to snap its jaws at me. I froze, confused on what to do. It was all I could do to restrain her-IT-from biting my arm. Tears fell from my eyes as I started to lose my grip on her shoulders.

Suddenly, a fire poker smashed through Tammy's head and I let out a scream.

"Come on, them things are surroundin' the 'ouse."

They were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

**Dont worry guys, its just the intro. Let me know what you think though. Would be much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

**Sorry for any mistakes, also my characters will be very OOC. Please review xx**

Daryl POV

I was in my truck driving my baby girl back to her mothers. I had married Hannah when we finished high school and had had a child three years later at the age of 21. We had named her Millie and she is now 6 years old.

Hannah and myself had a few issues with Millie and had found earlier this year that she suffered with asthma and panic attacks. I divorced Hannah 3 years after Millie was born but we both had parental rights to see her for a month at a time.

As I was driving down the road, I glanced over to the other side and watched as Millie hugged her polar bear tight and stared out the window. I understood why she didn't want to go back to Hannah's; every time she stayed there, Hannah's new man, Jack, would ignore Millie and pushed here around. I have a court date set up in two weeks to get full custody.

I turned my eyes back to the road and saw people chasing other people, humans biting humans. I shook my head as we pulled up at Hannah's and took Millie out the back seat and she hid her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her tears running onto my neck and I had to swallow a growl at the thought of my baby girl crying. .

"Where's Brook?" asked Millie in a shaky voice. Brook was my girlfriend of a year but not many people approved of us together. My daughter loved Brook although Hannah and Jack did not and they always caused arguments with her.

"She's busy today baby, she'll be with me when we pick you up next month. I promise." I kissed her forehead and rang the door bell.

Hannah opened the door and was crying. "I think Jack overdosed, Daryl. He's not waking up, I don't know what to do." I snorted and pointed over her shoulder.

"He looks real dead to me." She turned around to see Jack standing right behind her. He stared at Hannah then shifted his gaze to Millie who was clinging to my neck.

The Jack lunged. He grabbed Millie and she screamed.

I shoved him back and told him to back off but he didn't listen. He came at Millie again.

"I said Fuck Off!" I yelled. He fell on the floor but tried standing on his feet again. Hannah had shut herself in the kitchen screaming. I put Millie down and she clung to my leg as I grabbed an umbrella by the back door.

"Last time Jack, bath the fuck off. Now." he staggered towards us again, arms stretched out in front of him trying to grab us. I swung the umbrella and smacked him round the head with enough force to knock someone out. Jack fell to the floor but kept on crawling towards us.

I backed up a few steps and looked around. I looked back at Jack. "Don't watch Millie" I said not taking my eyes off the crawling figure. I felt her head bury into my thigh. I took a breath and slammed the end of the umbrella into Jacks head.

I picked up Millie and called for Hannah. I went to the flat back of my truck and picked up my crossbow, slung it over my shoulder and went back to the house. Hannah had opened the kitchen door and stepped into the hallway.

"You have three minutes to pack your shit, then I leave. If you're not in the truck I leave you behind," with that said I walked past her into the kitchen. I pulled open cupboards until I found a duffel bag, then pulled cans of food out and chucked them in. I grabbed a few cereal boxes and filled all bottles I found with water. I picked up a bottle of squash for Millie who was still clinging to my neck crying, picked up the bag and went to the truck.

I saw Hannah sitting in the front seat. I may hate the bitch but she is my daughter's mama, even if Millie doesn't overly like her. I chucked the food in the back where Millie's clothes were in her bag. Luckily I had some spare clothes as I was planning on going hunting after I had left. I went to the driver's seat and put the crossbow between me and Hannah. I climbed in with Millie still holding on to me and began to drive.

"Hold on tight to me and don't look outside. Only look at me ok baby?" Millie nodded against my neck and clung a little tighter.

I tried calling Brook but I had no signal.

I turned up the radio station and listened to the news.

"_...are infected. The dead seem to be coming back to life. We advise all people to stay away from these things and to stay away from all that have been bitten or scratched. To kill the infected, you must create trauma to the brain. I repeat, trauma to the brain. Our best advice is to stay in your homes or to find somewhere secure. Hopefully ...this...sorted...soon"_

The radio turned into static.

We drove past a drug store that looked empty and I pulled up to it and took a calming breath. If we were heading somewhere secluded we would need supplies from here.

"Millie," I cupped her cheeks with my hands making her look at me, "I need you to stay in the car, im gonna run into the store to get something." She started to shake her head as her eyes filled up with tears once again. I'll be gone for just a few minutes, I promise. It's too dangerous for you to come with me right now." She finally nodded and I looked at Hannah.

"You don't let her out the car, you keep windows rolled up, the car doors locked, you don't unlock it for anyone bar me. If you need me, honk the horn. Understand?" I waited for her to nod before climbing out the car with my crossbow. I heard the doors lock and went into the pharmacy.

It was empty thank fuck. I wondered the isles and picked up all the pain killers, anti-inflammatory tablets, and some inhalers for Millie then some birth control pills and condoms for me and Brook for when I find her.

I packed my findings into a carrier bag and started heading out the store when I heard my horn go.

I ran outside to see the infected surrounding my car.

**Soo? Tell me what you think, where do you want the story going?**


End file.
